


You can't keep it a secret forever

by irlnagitoandshuichi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irlnagitoandshuichi/pseuds/irlnagitoandshuichi
Summary: "Why are you even trying to hide it?! You can't keep it a secret forever, he'll figure it out eventually!" Izuru huffed at his brother.Hajime bit his lip. "I know, but I'm not taking any risks." Izuru glared at him. "Keeping it a secret is taking a risks," He snarled. Hajime looked down. "I know, that's why I'm doing this."********---------********Assassin au. Hajime and Makoto are assassins and Shuichi is a spy for the two trying to keep their secret from everyone.But what if Kokichi, Nagito, and Byakuya become more and more suspicious over time? Who knows, only time will tell.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime & Naegi Makoto & Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kamukura Izuru/Tanaka Gundham, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi & Togami Byakuya, Maizono Sayaka & Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

Sunflowers stood tall, hovering almost floating above the other flowers. Almost glowing beneath the blazing sun. Hajime felt a smile creep on his face. His sunflowers, his pride and joy. At times like these, he felt at peace, as if all his troubles were non existent, like a bad dream quickly forgotten. He crouched down to admire his work up close. 

He wanted his free time to be completely consumed by his garden before he had to head out on another mission. 

He let out heavy sigh. He hated going missions, but he had no choice. Someone had to carry out the duties of the Hinata family, even if meant killing people from the shadows. If Izuru couldn't, then he has no choice. He stood up and stretched his arms to the sky. He grabbed his watering can and walked to his petunias (his brother's choice) and got to work. 

"Hajime, can you come inside for a bit? I need to speak to you about something urgently." Hajime turned from his petunias and looked at his brother leaning against the door. "Sure," He replied getting up. He made his way inside and followed Izuru to the living room. 

When he walked in, a man, at least in his mid-twenties stood up to greet himself. "Hello, I am a representative of Hope's Peak Academy. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said. Hajime blinked. Why was someone from Hope's Peak Academy here? "Ah hello I'm Hajime Hinata and this is my brother Izuru Hinata." He greeted politely. He walked to the couch and sat down with Izuru. 

"If you don't mind me asking, uh, why are you here?" Hajime awkwardly asked. Izuru already knew that Hope's Peak was scouting him. But he didn't know if whether or not they've scouted Hajime as well. 

"Well I came to invite the both of you to attend Hope's Peak Academy. The both of you were scouted and were given the name ultimate based on your talents. Izuru, you have been scouted as the Ultimate Hope, as you have many talents. Hajime, you have scouted to be the Ultimate Gardener." 

Izuru was a bit shocked. But found it a bit suspicious as to why Hajime is the ultimate gardener. If they've been scouting them, then they would know of his assassination. 

Hajime was shock and relieved to know that they didn't know of his assassination work. 

"However, Hajime, we've found out about your assassination work. And to be frank, the headmaster was impressed. So impressed that you will also be known as the Ultimate Assassin." 

Well there goes Hajime's relief. He was to shocked to even form words. He'll just have to accept his fate. 

Izuru noticed this distress and rubbed Hajime's back soothingly. "When do we start?" The representative smiled. "The 4th of April." Izuru nodded, "Then I guess we're going." 

The representative and Izuru stood and walked to the front door. Izuru really just wanted this guy to leave so he could comfort his brother. "Thank you for accepting. I'll be out of your way," The rep said finally leaving. Izuru muttered a quick bye and slammed the door shut. 

He walked back to where Hajime was and saw him with head in his hands. 

"I fucked up. Really bad. I'm such a dumbass. I can't even fucking hide my true identity." Hajime muttered. Izuru bit his lip, trying to think of something that'll cheer Hajime up. 

Izuru slowly moved closer to his brother. Hajime noticed this movement and looked up confused. He then felt himself being pulled up by his brother. Izuru wrapped his arms around his torso. "Of course they'd figure it out. You don't have to beat yourself up over it. Besides it is likely that Mother opened her mouth about it. You know how much she loves to brag about us to the higher ups. 

Hajime was a bit shocked, as his brother wasn't one for physical contact, but hugged him back nonetheless. "...thanks Izzy." Izuru just nodded. 

Hajime sighed. "Well, gotta go tell the boss - er, dad, the great news." He said slowly letting go of Izuru and walking to the back of the house. Izuru stared in that direction for a moment, before heading outside to water Hajime's flowers. 

Izuru frowned. He knew Hajime and his father don't get along well, but there was really nothing he could do about it. He sighed. What a boring predicament. 

\- 

Hajime took a deep breath and knocked on the door to his father's office. He felt himself tense as he heard a gruff 'come in' and walked in cautiously. 

"Father I have news." His father's eyes glanced briefly at him. He stiffened, feeling as though he were going to be attacked. His father looked down at his paperwork. "Yes?" 

The brunette let out a quiet sigh before opening his mouth. "Hope's Peak Academy sent a representative over. Apparently Izuru was scouted to be the Ultimate Hope for his many talents. I was scouted as the Ultimate Gardener and the Ultimate Assassin." His father's eyebrows quirked up at the last bit. "Ultimate Assassin, huh? So they're aware of your purpose?" He couldn't help but cringe at the wording of his father. Just say job, old man. He nodded, "Yes sir." His father hummed at the response. 

"Well hopefully there won't be issues with your schedule. You better keep your grades in tip top shape, understand?" He nodded, knowing just how bad the consequences could be. "You're dismissed." He nodded once more. He turned to walk out the door, but was stopped. 

"Hajime, almost forgot. Got another mission for you." Hajime internally groaned. He just back from one just a few days ago. Can't a guy get a break? He walked over to the grey haired man's desk, where his next mission lay on. "It's not out of the country like last time, but you are leaving out of town. Also the mission should be approximately a week long. You leave tomorrow, so I suggest you get everything ready before tomorrow." Hajime nodded. Another week without the comforts of his bed. 

Oh well, not like he has a choice anyway. "By the way, we'll be sending Saihara to help clean up your tracks." Hajime was taken aback a bit. Though he felt like he shouldn't be. After all, this is Shuichi's job. 

"He won't be put in danger?" Hajime narrowed his eyes at the file on the desk. His father shook his head. "No, we'll send guards just in case." The green eyed boy let out a sigh of relief. Thank god. 

"Now you're dismissed." Hajime nodded before grabbing the file and left the room. 

Immediately he went to his bedroom to go over the mission. 

This was gonna be a long week. Hajime shook his head. Oh well, best not to dwell on this fact. Time to get to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh here's another chapter bc i was so painfully bored hwjdkskfksf

"Hey, do you have a mission anytime soon?" Makoto turned his attention from his video game to his sister, Komaru. "What?" He tilted his head slightly. 

Komaru puffed out her cheeks a bit. "Do. You. Have. A. Mission. Soon?" She repeated, a bit annoyed he wasn't paying attention. 

Makoto paused his game and checked his phone for any texts from Hajime or Shuichi. He shook his head. "I don't think so." Komaru smiled, "wellllll, I was thinking of going to a convention that's coming next week." 

Makoto thought about it. He has the money for both of their tickets plus some merch. He smiled. "Alright but please don't make me cosplay again. It was really embarrassing." He chuckled a bit. She huffed. "For that you're cosplaying as a girl of MY choice." He paled. 

"Wait you're not serious, are you?!" 

She grinned widely, "Sure am!" He groaned. 

"Nooooooooo." "Yesssssssss." 

He rolled his eyes. He wasn't gonna win this. He sighed. "Okay okay, but it better be a waifu or else." She gave him a thumbs up. "I'll send the tickets for you to buy." "Sounds good. Now GET OUT!" Makoto yelled. Komaru stuck her tounge out and walked out, leaving the door open on purpose. 

He groaned and got up to close it. He slammed the door and heard his phone vibrate. He walked back to his bed and saw a text from Hajime. 

**OJ lord** : hey I'm gonna have to move the day of our gaming day at the arcade to like, a week or so 

**Oj lord** : going on a mission 

**Eggy boi** : didn't you just get back from one??? 

**Oj lord** : yeah that's why I'm a little pissed about it 

**Oj lord** : wtv 

**Oj lord** : but is that cool with u? 

**Eggy boi** : yea it's fine 

**Eggy boi** : going to a convention with Maru 

**Oj lord** : is she forcing you to cosplay again? 

**Eggy boi** : yeS AND IM DREADING IT 

**Oj lord** : lmao good luck 

**Eggy boi** : shut 

**Oj lord** : anyway i gtg get ready to get bloody :) 

**Eggy boi** : ya know, if I didn't have the same job I'd probably be scared of that statement 

**Oj lord** : :) 

**Eggy boi** : sTOP 

Makoto turned off his phone and resumed playing his game in peace. Well until he heard a knock on his door. "Come in." 

His mother walked in. "Honey, I'm going to the store. Do you want anything?" He shook his head. "No thanks mom, I'm fine." She nodded. "How's you stomach? Does it still hurt?" She asked in a concerned tone. 

Makoto looked down to his stomach. He paused his game again to focus on the bandages. On his last mission, he accidentally got stabbed in the stomach. Luckily, Shuichi was able to patch him up once he got to their meeting spot. He carefully brushed over his wound and winced. 

"Only when you put pressure on it." He replied. She nodded. "Okay well when I get back, I want you to take a shower, and I'll change your bandages." He smiled. "Okay mom." She smiled, closing the door. "Of course." 

He threw his controller and just decided to take a nap. That'll help with the pain. 

Makoto let thoughts run through his mind. About how hard it was going to be when he has to balance out being an assassin and going to school. Sure he was good at it. But it doesn't mean it isn't hard to keep up with. 

He rolled onto his side, hissing when his wound made contact with the mattress. He was bored and a little lonely. 

He had a few selective group of people he considered friends, but they wouldn't want to deal with him. He could call his friend Sayaka. "Eh, screw it." He grabbed his phone and pressed on Sayaka's name. He brought the phone to his ear and heard ringing. 

Right when he was going to hang up, he heard a familiar cheery voice. "Hi Koto! What's up?" He quietly sighed and let himself ease into the conversation. 

★★★★★★★★★★ 

By the time dinner was ready, Hajime had finished packing. He walked downstairs to see his brother and mother setting up the table. "Ah Hajime. Could you please tell your father dinner is ready?" Hajime's mother asked. He shrugged. "Okay." 

He walked over to the office and was about to knock on the door when he heard his father talking. 

_"So you think you found him? **Kokichi Ouma**?...... If it's just a hunch then follow it!..... No I don't care if he seems safe or not! He was one of the best assassins out there! He may not be as good as my son, but he still has potential!.... Bring him to me when you find him. He belongs to **me** , he cannot be free." _

Hajime froze. Kokichi's still alive? The prankster he trained? The liar who lived at the same orphanage as Maki? 

The one that got killed on a mission? 

Hajime's body began to tremble. He couldn't believe it. He'd tried to rationalize his thoughts. He's gone and there was nothing he could do about it. 

But there was still a chance, right? A chance of Kichi being alive? 

He started to feel happy, knowing he was alive, but then he remembered. His father said he seemed safe and he was his property. Hajime felt his blood boil. 

He calmed himself so he wouldn't lash out at his dad and knocked on the door. "Dad? Mom said to come down. Dinner's ready." He said quickly before briskly walking to the dining room table. Izuru made eye contact with him and tilted his head slightly, his long hair pulled into a pony tail following him. _'What's wrong?'_

Hajime shook his head. _'I'll tell you later tonight.'_ Izuru nodded. _'Okay.'_

Once his father sat down, he thanked his mom for dinner and began eating. 

Throughout the meal, he couldn't keep his mind off of the boy name Kokichi Ouma. If he were actually dead, then there'd be no point in his father finding him and putting through that torture again. On the other hand.... 

He could keep him safe, with the help of Izuru and some other. Hajime finished his food and quickly washed his dishes. Once he was done, he made his way to his room. 

That was it, he decide. That was his plan and he was going to stick by it. No matter the cost. 

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿ 

_"As you have been hired to do, you are to clean up the mess of the situation after Hajime has completed the mission."_

Shuichi nodded. "Yes sir." 

His boss nodded back. _"Good, I expect you to get everything without leaving any tracks for the police. Failure to do so will result in either your arrest or your death. I know you are a junior detective so that wouldn't be good to have on your record."_ His boss looked at his sharply. 

"Understood." He looked his employer in the eye. Ordinarily he wouldn't do this, but confidence is key in both fields of work. Especially this one. 

_"You will be paid in the usual amount, ¥130,000."_ He nodded again. _"Alright, good day Saihara._ " His boss said. "Good day, sir." He ended the video call and sighed. 

He flopped on his bed and grabbed his phone to check his messages. He only saw a text from Kaede and some messages in a group chat. He decided to answer Kaede first. 

**Chopin kinnie** : hey shuichi! I was wondering if you'd be up for a party at a friend's house tomorrow? 

***cries in emo*** : ah sorry Kaede, I'm kinda busy with a case tomorrow 

**Chopin kinnie** : awww that sucks :< well don't overwork urself <3 

***cries in emo*** : thanks <3 

Shuichi chuckled lightly before opening his groupchat. 

**Oj in my bloodline** : hey idk if i should wear my binder on the mission or not tbh 

**Y'all need JESUS** : maybe but don't wear it for too long or I'LL drop kick u ( ｀o´)_θ☆ 

**Oj in my bloodline** : y don't u listen to ur own advice? 

**Oj in my bloodline** : like have u even taken it off??? 

**Y'all need JESUS** : well uh- 

**Coffee in my bloodline** : Makoto, that's not safe 

**Oj in my bloodline** : yeah Makoto 

**Y'all need JESUS** : this is bullying 

**Y'all need JESUS** : BESIDES UR A HYPOCRITE HAJI >:(((( 

**Oj in my bloodline** : no im not 

**Coffee in my bloodline** : Hajime u once passed out on a mission for wearing it for too long 

**Oj in my bloodline** : this is homophobic 

**Y'all need JESUS** : WE ALL LIKE BOYS HAJIME 

**Oj in my bloodline** : still 

**Oj in my bloodline** : homophobic 

**Coffee in my bloodline** : bold of u to assume that we cant be homophobic just bc we're gay 

**Y'all need JESUS** : >:((((((( 

**Coffee in my bloodline** : anyways 

**Coffee in my bloodline** : hajime when do we leave? 

**Oj in my bloodline** : we leave tmrw at dawn 

**Oj in my bloodline** : I'll pick u up at the train station 

**Coffee in my bloodline** : okay thanks 

**Y'all need JESUS** : have fun ruining lives losers 

**Oj in my bloodline** : have fun cosplaying as Nezuko Kamado at that convention ;) 

**Coffee in my bloodline** : JSHAKDLSJFOSJS 

**Y'all need JESUS** : SHUT THE HELL UR MOUTHSDBDJD 

**Coffee in my bloodline** : nezuko-channnnnn 

**Y'all need JESUS** : SHUT UPPPPPPPPPP BSJDISKFJ

Shuichi was laughing at that thought. He needed some pics. He'll probably ask Komaru for some later. 

For now though, he has a mission to get ready for. 

He was debating on whether or not he should take his binder. He had to be places all day and night. Eh screw it he decided. He can keep track off how long he wears his unlike Makoto and Hajime. 

He sighs. "Just another dreadful week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh btw just in case
> 
> Oj in my bloodline - Hajime  
> Coffee in my bloodline - Shuichi  
> Y'all need JESUS - Makoto
> 
> Should also mention that it'll also has some chat fic elements but it's more for comedic relief


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2021 yall hope its been good for you so far love yall 💝💖💘
> 
> Warning ⚠⚠ there's some graphic scenes of violence but then again this IS danganronpa

Hajime arose groggily to his alarm. He slammed his fist onto his desk and slowly got out of bed. He grabbed his phone to check the time. _'5:25 huh? That's enough time for a shower.'_ Hajime thought to himself. He snatched a towel from his side of the room and walked into his and Izuru's shared bathroom and started his shower. 

Izuru had woken up to the sound of the shower. He looked out the window and calculated the time based on the sun's position in the sky. _'It should approximately be 5:35 am.'_ He grabbed his phone to check the time. Sure enough, he got the exact time. It felt the same every day. Exceedingly _**boring**_. The worst part is that his brother, the only one who makes life a tad less boring, is going on a mission. So now Izuru doesn't have anyone to annoy for an entire week. 

He predicts that there is a 94.7% chance that his time at Hope's Peak will be the same. 

"OW FUCK!" He heard and then a loud thud. He figured Hajime slipped and fell on his back based on the sound. He just sighed. Sometimes he felt like the older twin. Even when they were younger, Hajime was ways livelier than he was. He didn't mind particularly. However, the only thing that reminds him that he is the younger twin is the fact that Hajime was an assassin. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the bathroom door open. His brother walked out wearing a white t-shirt and blue boxers. "Are you alright?" Izuru asked, mildly concerned. Hajime rubbed his back. "Yeah, I've been through worse." Which was the truth. On one of his earlier missions - he approximately 11 years old - he had accidentally gotten poisoned via gas. Their mother got so freaked out that assassins that work for them are required to bring gas masks, just for precaution. Of course, most don't bring one, however, Hajime and some of the younger assassins have no choice. 

"Hey, Izzy?" Izuru perked up at the mention of his nickname. "Yes?" Hajime walked towards the closet, grabbing a pair of dark jeans and a white-collar shirt. Izuru raised an eyebrow. "Well?" Hajime stood in front of the bed, lazily throwing his clothes on the bed. He took a deep breath, turning to face Izuru, eyes averted to the ground. 

".....do you think there's a possibility that Kokichi is still alive?" Hajime whispered out. Izuru was taken aback. _'Kokichi Ouma?'_ He sat there for a moment, pondering over the question. He did recall that name. It was someone important to Maki and Hajime. A frail boy who was exceedingly good at assassination until his untimely death at age 11. 

His death was the reason for Hajime and Father's shaky relationship.

Hajime shook his head. "Nevermind, 'was a stupid question anyway." He turned back to his bed where his clothes were laid out. 

"Yes." Hajime froze. His widened eyes darted to his twin. "What?" "There's a chance of Kokichi being alive." Hajime gazed at Izuru, tears forming in his eyes. 

"The chances of him being alive are high. However, the chances of Harukawa knowing is very low. I assume this is what you had realized before dinner last night. Father most likely figured this out, however, he probably doesn't fully believe that he's alive. You're probably thinking of finishing this mission to have more time to look for Kokichi before father. I advise you to first talk about this with Harukawa. And don't forget Hope's Peak starts next week."

At this point, Hajime had let a stray tear fall. When the news that Kokichi had died, Hajime beat himself up over it. He had been the one taking care of him and Maki. For him, it felt as if a loved one had died. Now that he has the chance to save him from his father, Hajime is prepared to take this chance. He smiled a bit at Izuru.

"Thanks, bro." Izuru nodded. "Of course. I suggest telling Harukawa before going to get Shuichi." Hajime nodded and hugged his brother. "See ya, Izzy. Love ya," Hajime said, lunging his bag over his shoulder. "Bye Hajime, love you too." Izuru waved before laying back down. 

Hajime quietly closed the bedroom door and made his way to the front door. He slipped his shoes on and walked out, locking the front door. He began walking to the orphanage that his family funds to find Maki. 

◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌◌ 

Maki had sitting on her bed that was closest to the window. She had woken up from a recurring nightmare. 

It always started the same. She was staring at a little boy that she grew up with, Kokichi Ouma. He was smiling like the way he always used to. She felt herself smile softly. Before she knew it, they were on a mission. She began to feel the dread and feel pulsing through her veins.

"I'm going in okay?" She wanted to scream to do anything to stop him from going on his own. But her body was out of her control. She nodded and he swiftly ran quietly towards the targets. All she heard was a loud bang and the clattering of a gun. 

She quickly ran towards the sound and saw the most horrific sight she'd ever seen. 

On the floor was Kokichi with blood flowing from the side of his head and a stab wound on his back, where more blood was flowing from. Her small 10-year-old figure trembled at the sight. She heard quiet chuckling. "You're next little girl." She looked to the ground, not letting him see her face. "You..... _you'll pay for this_." She looked up at him tears streaming down her face, making direct eye contact. " _ **YOU'LL PAYYYYYY!** " _She cried out at the top of her lungs. 

All she saw was red. She snatched the hunter's knife from her pocket and lunged at the man. 

She plunged the knife into the man's abdomen and thrust it upwards. The man, caught off guard, had fallen to the ground with a loud thud. He grunted in pain. "Why you little-" She yanked the knife out of the man, who let out a cry of pain. 

Maki brought the knife down as hard as she could over the man's chest. He let out screams and cries of pain. She couldn't stop herself. Blood splattered everywhere - on her face, her clothes, everywhere. It wasn't until she noticed his screaming had stopped that she realized he was dead. 

Even then she was still stabbing, now aiming for his abdomen as well. She couldn't bring herself to stop because this is what this asshole deserved. She had tears still streaming down her face, this time mixed with blood that landed on her face. Maki stood up shakily and slowly approached Kokichi. She fell on her knees and pulled his bloodied figure onto her lap and held him close to her. She began to sob. "Kichi, please wake up. Please I'm begging you to get up!" At this point, she was full-on bawling her eyes out. And that's when she'd wake up.

Maki shivered as she recalled the dream. It's not like she's wasn't used to death, oh no. It was more about the fact that the boy she saw as her little brother had been killed before her eyes. That and the fact that she felt that she wasn't a good person for letting him die. 

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her window open immediately she drew her knife and held it to the intruder's neck, only to have her hand caught before she could do anything. She veered her head to the owner of the hand, only to see her mentor and friend(?) Hajime Hinata. He let her go, and she put away her knife. 

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a mission?" She glared lightly. Hajime held up his hands in a surrendering position. "Yeah, I'm going now." "She huffed, "then why-" "I have some news." She growled. "Well spit it out already." 

"Kokichi might be alive." 

Maki was stunned. She couldn't form words to express how she felt. She felt her glare harden. "Don't you dare lie to me, Hajime!? I saw him die, he's dead." Hajime sighed. "Maybe not." "And what makes you so sure?" Hajime's eyes darkened. "I overheard my father say that Kokichi was alive and he ordered people to find Kokichi. That he was my father's _property_." Hajime seethed. Maki's eyes widened. There was no way. No possible way that Kokichi was alive. "Really?" She whimpered. He nodded, stumbling slightly when he felt a body slump against his. 

Maki hugged him tightly, trembling slightly. Hajime sighed and wrapped his arms around the quivering girl, stroking her hair. Maki pulled away, calming herself. "...thanks for telling me Hajime. Now go you have a mission to do." She said, pushing him out the window. "Okay okay. Later Maki." He jumped out the window and began walking towards the Shuichi's, waving a Maki. 

She shut her window and waved back before going out of view. Hajime raced to Shuichi's. He spent too much time thinking about Kokichi that he forgot that he has a mission. He cursed himself as he checks the time. _'It's already 6 am. Dammit. Should've more careful.'_

He saw Shuichi's house and briskly walked to Shuichi's window. He quietly knocked on it, and almost immediately Shuichi opened it. "Hang on, let me get my bag." He whispered. Hajime nodded and leaned against the wall. 

He heard some rustling and then out came Shuichi. He quickly shut the window and threw his bag over his shoulder. He looked up at Hajime, "Ready?" He nodded. 

Hajime and Shuichi began walking to the train station. Shuichi turned to Hajime to see that he looked worried. "Hey, are you okay?" Hajime snapped his head towards Shuichi. "What?" Hajime asked. 

Shuichi started blushing from embarrassment. "Ah, umm, well it's just that you seem out of focus. Like there's something on your mind. Umm, i-if there's anything you need to talk about, you can talk to me ya know?" Shuichi fiddled with his hat nervously. Hajime blinked at the bluenette before chuckling lightly. 

"Alright, Shuichi." He took a deep breath. "It's just an old friend of mine." Shuichi rose an eyebrow. "He's dead. Or at least, I thought he was." Shuichi's eyes widened. "...what was his name?" 

"Kokichi Ouma." 

Shuichi nodded slightly. "Wait you said you thought he was dead. What do you mean?" 

Hajime sighed. "Last night, I overheard my father on the phone. He had said that Kokichi was possibly alive and that he had to be found because he was one of the best assassins out here. He wanted to keep control over Kokichi. I need to find him before my father does. Or else." Hajime said biting his lip. Shuichi began to ponder, or as Makoto likes to call it, “detective mode.” He knew many cases involved someone faking their death, but he couldn’t help but feel this wasn’t the case. Hajime just sighed. “Leave it be Shuichi, I'll deal with this okay? Just focus on the mission.” Hajime smiled lightly. 

Shuichi bit his lip and looked at Hajime. He could deduce from just the look in his eyes that he was worried about it. Shuichi just sighed and nodded. “Alright, but if you need help, don’t be afraid to ask, okay?” 

Hajime nodded. They just arrived at the train station and started their journey. Hajime noticed how few people there were. So he and Shuichi settled for sitting closest to the door. Shuichi turned to Hajime. “Do you have a plan?” he murmured. Hajime nodded. “When we arrive at the hotel I'll explain the plan. Remember all you have to do is erase my tracks, got it?” he muttered. Shuichi nodded. 

“Hajime, no offense, but it’s kind of a dick move to act as if I haven’t been doing this for 6 years now,” he said smirking slightly. Hajime scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

They just sat in comfortable silence before Hajime decided to speak again. 

“If anything goes wrong on your end let me know. I promised to keep you safe and I'm not letting what happened to Kokichi happen to you.” 

Shuichi's eyes widened before softly smiling. “Alright, Hajime. I assume you’re going to finish the mission off quickly then go searching for Ouma?” he asked. 

The brunette nodded. “Yeah, I am.” 

Shuichi gave him a small smile. "Well be careful, okay?" 

Hajime returned the smile. "Thanks, Shuichi. You're surprisingly mature for a 14-year-old." 

Shuichi scoffed before sighing. "Not my fault you're pretty immature for someone who's 16." 

Hajime rolled his eyes. He slowly drifted off to sleep as the train brought them to their destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi (●’◡’●)ﾉ 
> 
> First time posting my work on ao3 and I have no idea how it works.
> 
> Anyways my update schedule will be wonky, but please bare with me.


End file.
